Bio-Broly
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly |Race = Saiyan Bio-Warrior |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 774 |Date of death = Age 774 |Address = Mei Queen Castle |FamConnect = Dr. Collie (co-creator) Nain (co-creator) }} , also called , is a mutated clone of Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the main antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Appearance In his physical form, Bio-Broly in his base and Legendary Super Saiyan forms appeared identical to Broly in Broly - Second Coming, though without Broly's articles of clothing. As a Legendary Super Saiyan in his syrupy form, his eyes become round and red, his mouth widens, he is covered in the brown Culture Fluid with a red area on his chest, and his golden hair flattens. When he powers up, the red areas turn green, and when he takes on a Giant Form his overall color changes to become more purple. Personality Whereas Broly has the capacity for critical thought and coherent speech, Bio-Broly lacks both. This mindlessness, coupled with the clone's retention of his source material's extreme levels of mental instability and rage, results in the clone being akin to a ravenous zombie that will attack anyone in sight. Interestingly, despite having never actually encountered Goku, he retains Broly's hatred of him and even inherited Broly's habit of shouting Goku's Saiyan name, Kakarot. Presumably, this is the result of some sort of genetic memory. However, the clone was shown to be slower to actually react to Goku (or a similar individual), as Bio Broly took several moments to transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan form after catching a glimpse of Goten, in contrast to the original Broly, who immediately became Super Saiyan the very second he was awakened from his coma by the cries of Goten, not to mention upon seeing Goku for the first time in years, he immediately started struggling to power up and fight Goku, only being stopped by his father Paragus with some difficulty via his control crown. Biography Background Bio-Broly's lineage can be traced back several films, to the events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. After the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's defeat on New Planet Vegeta, he makes a frantic escape in his Saiyan Pod as the planet is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time, the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years, the elements expand around him. Eventually, he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten, and after escaping this grave, Broly resumes his conquest against the Saiyans who double-crossed him, particularly Goten, as Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he can hardly tell Goten and his now deceased father apart. Broly is unsuccessful and is ultimately launched into the sun by a Family Kamehameha fired by Goten, Gohan and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan. After the Dragon Team leave the vicinity of Natade Village, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Maloja discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, he collects a sample of this blood and turns it into wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. Bio-Broly When Jaguar "invites" Mr. Satan to his abode, intending to pit the martial artist against other Bio-Warriors in his collection as revenge for his defeat long ago, Android 18, Trunks and Goten follow. It is during a tour at their destination, an island where Jaguar's laboratory fortress resides, that Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Meanwhile, Jaguar plans to pit Bio-Broly against Mr. Satan. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully developed, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell by transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, however, the Culture Fluid that had regenerated him was not finished regenerating him, causing his physical form to not be set.Daizenshuu 6 This horribly deforms the clone to the point that he no longer resembles his source material, as well as exposing gaping holes in his chest, showing organs that were presumably his heart. While Maloja is claiming his reward for supplying Jaguar and Collie with Broly's DNA, the now rampant and extremely dangerous culture fluid oozes upon him, killing him in the midst of an evil-banishing prayer. Bio-Broly proceeds to rampage about the facility, destroying numerous stasis cells and exposing mounds of corrosive culture fluid to spill throughout the laboratory, drowning many scientists in the fluid, some of which begins escaping to the populated island below. While Bio-Broly does not have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin, even with the numerous advantages they gain throughout the encounter. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. Goten and Trunks go on to escort civilians away from the island, and with help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, prompting Krillin, Goten and Trunks to fire a combined Kamehameha into the sea, causing a tidal wave to flood the island and solidify the fluid, neutralizing the hazard. Suddenly, Bio-Broly emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged by his experience with the culture fluid. Within moments, however, he too is solidified. With this, Goten and Trunks strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. Power ;Films In his physical form, Bio-Broly is referenced as being an upgraded version of Broly (from Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming), as he is the Legendary Super Saiyan combined with Bio-Warrior technology. In his syrupy form, he lacked some of Broly's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength, speed, and stamina. This is especially evident when Krillin was actually able to put up a decent fight against Bio-Broly, and he was able to be harmed by Super Saiyans Goten and Trunks, whereas the real Broly managed to knock Krillin out in one strike before he could even move in to attack, and was unharmed by any of Goten and Trunks' attacks even while only in his normal Super Saiyan form. Despite lacking these features, the clone managed to retain Broly's recklessness, lack of compassion and apparent invulnerability to attacks. As Bio-Broly is a clone, he lacked Broly's battle experience and thus fights based on instinct and is effectively a mindless monster bent solely on following its destructive impulses, including his source materials deep seeded hatred of Goku. Though Lord Jaguar had his scientists create Broly to be the ultimate Bio-Warrior, he is uncontrollable as he refused to follow Lord Jaguar's order thus is essentially a killing machine. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broly's power shattered the culture fluid tank from which he was created, spilling the culture fluid. Once exposed to open air, the culture fluid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water, including all the genetic material it had absorbed along with it. This glaring weakness ultimately resulted in Bio-Broly's demise. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Interestingly, Bio-Broly is one of the few movie villains who does not follow the trend of being stronger than the antagonist of the previous film (as most villains up to that point, at least among those who fought Goku, had been stronger according to Takao Koyama). However, it should also be noted that he is still weaker than Janemba, the antagonist of the following film thus he does follow the trend of being weaker than the villain of the next film. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Eraser Cannon' – A powerful green energy sphere, and the signature technique of the original Broly. He used it against Mr. Satan, Android 18 and Krillin. **'Double Eraser Cannon' – A more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon, which involves Bio-Broly firing two at once. He used this attack twice after his release, both against Goten and Trunks simultaneously. *'Trap Shooter' – Bio-Broly sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. Used against Trunks and Goten after the boys dodge his Double Eraser Cannon and attacked him with Ki Blasts. It is also one of the techniques used by the original Broly. *'Gigantic Spike' – Bio-Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first to a wall. It is also one of the techniques used by the original Broly. *'Bio-Hyper Beam' – Bio-Broly's red Eye Lasers technique. He uses it twice in the film. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – A fluctuating, green beam of energy fired from his mouth. He fired it at Goten while the boy tried to leave the battle in order to save Mr. Satan from the culture fluid. *'Explosive Wave' – Bio-Broly uses an Explosive Wave to destroy his container when released by Jaguar's scientists. *'Kakarot!' – Bio-Broly powers up as he shouts Kakarot's name in anger. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Due to being drenched in the culture fluid, Bio-Broly's body becomes malleable, allowing him to recover from slicing attacks like Krillin's Destructo Disc. This malleability is further shown when he attacks Lord Jaguar by stretching his neck and twisting his head 180 degrees in order to use his Bio-Hyper Beam to blast the catwalk Jaguar was been standing on after the latter shouted at him to stop his rampage. *'Ultra Genome Ray' – Bio-Broly use his own version, shoots Acid out of his mouth. It is his special attack in his Giant form in Dragon Ball Heroes, named . Transformations Physical form Legendary Super Saiyan As Broly's clone, Bio-Broly has access to all of his source material's abilities, including the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. After awakening for a brief moment and catching a glimpse of both Goten and Trunks, Bio-Broly immediately ascends to this form and proceeds to use it for the rest of the movie. His method of transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan is slightly different from his source template, as he seems to become it in a subdued manner (without breaking the containment field) off-screen while Goten and Trunks attempt to destroy him. Syrupy form Bio-Broly's primary form appearing in the movie and video games, Daizenshuu 6 describes it only as a "syrupy form". Due to his regeneration not being completed, the Culture Fluid used to regenerate him is not able to give Bio-Broly a set physical form and so he changes into a syrupy form. Legendary Super Saiyan In his syrupy form, Broly is still in the Legendary Super Saiyan form, but his appearance changes; aside from his body appearing as brown liquid, it changes his eye color to red that occasionally pulsates like a heart, gives him a red section on his chest, and flattens his hair. Upon powering up, the red parts of Bio-Broly become green. In his syrupy form also makes Bio-Broly's body malleable, but greatly weakens him compared to his non-Culture Fluid covered Legendary Super Saiyan form. Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification Bio-Broly can take on a Giant Form by absorbing more Culture Fluid into himself. This ability is called Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification,Daizenshuu 7, 1996 and in this form he is known as Giant Bio-Broly.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission It increases his power, making him stronger than he is in his regular Bio-Warrior form, and also allowing him to liquefy himself. The liquid covering him is now purple in color. He takes on this massive form towards the end of the movie, but is then solidified by ocean water and destroyed by Krillin's, Goten and Trunks combined Kamehameha. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Bio-Broly makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (M7). His Giant form is also present, being a playable character since the seventh mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM7). Bio-Broly is a playable character in the mobile game Dokkan Battle. His card also has a Dokkan Awakening. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cássius Romero Battles *Bio-Broly (Syrupy form/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 *Bio-Broly (Syrupy form/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Super Saiyan) and Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bio-Broly (Syrupy form/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), Android 18, and Krillin *Bio-Broly (Syrupy form/Legendary Super Saiyan/Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Krillin Trivia *Bio-Broly's tank has 13 on it, which is a number considered unlucky in many traditions. **He is the second movie villain to be associated with the number 13, the first being Android 13. Interestingly, both were created artificially and had a vendetta against Goku (as Bio-Broly retained his source material's hatred of Kakarot, while Android 13 was another Red Ribbon Android created to destroy Goku as part of Dr. Gero's vendetta over the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army), and both were even created for the purpose of a vendetta (in Bio-Broly's case, it was for Lord Jaguar to expose Mr. Satan as a fraud as revenge for the latter beating him in school). *Dr. Collie's computer shows Bio-Broly's aging process in the flashback of Bio-Broly's creation. *Bio-Broly is the first of three consecutive villains in the film who have very few speaking lines, besides grunts and other agitated sounds. *Trunks' method of defeating Bio-Broly, albeit temporarily, by having him to be consumed by the culture fluid is similar to Gohan's attempts to have the original Broly swallowed by a river of lava in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *Before turning into a blob, Bio-Broly is seen with a tail, brown to be exact, which suggests that Saiyan clones keep their tails brown instead of gold (however it is possible that it was a coloring error by the animators) **Bio-Broly is the first Saiyan to be shown transforming into a Super Saiyan form while still possessing a Saiyan tail (as the film predates Dragon Ball GT). *Bio-Broly's voice was slightly higher in pitch in the remastered release of his film. Gallery See also *Broly (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Bio-Broly es:Bio-Broly Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Category:Bio Warriors Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Mute villains Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Monsters